The present invention relates to graphic arts accessories for computer graphics and more particularly to a computer input device that is securable to the finger of a user; the finger securable computer input device including a splint structure, a fingertip strap assembly attached to the tip end of the splint structure, two opposed switch button assemblies each extending from an opposed side center edge of the splint structure and having a switch button provided thereon, two winged rear support arms extending from opposed rear side edges of the splint assembly and shaped to extend back over a back portion of a user""s hand, and an information input mechanism; the splint structure being formed from plastic and having a finger contact surface shaped to conform to a users""s finger and provided with a number of gel pads thereon and a stylus side surface opposite the finger contact surface; the fingertip strap assembly including two flexible straps adjustably securable about a finger tip of a user and securable with a hook and pile fastener; each of the two opposed switch button assemblies being formed from plastic and a having a momentary contact switch mounted thereon at a location above the finger contact surface of the splint structure; the two winged rear support arms being constructed from semi-rigid plastic and having bottom wing sections spaced to fit around a base portion of a user""s finger such that wing ends extend over a portion of the back of a user""s hand when the base of a user""s finger is positioned between the bottom wing sections; the information input mechanism including a length adjustable stylus nib attached to a stylus side surface tip end of the stylus structure that is mechanically connected to a pressure transducer forming a portion of a computer interface circuit connectable to a computer input port; each of the momentary contact switches being electrically connected to the computer interface circuit and programmed to operate as mouse buttons.
Computer graphic artists typically continuously use an input device such as a mouse or stylus pen for inputting graphic information. These device operate effectively to input the information; however, because of their shapes, they can cause stresses on the hands and wrist of the user that can result in pain and or injury. It would be a benefit, therefore to have an input device for a digital drawing pad that includes an input mechanism secured to the finger tip pad of a user""s index finger and which did not require the user to grip the stylus input device with the fingers of the hands.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a finger securable computer input device that includes a splint structure, a fingertip strap assembly attached to the tip end of the splint structure, two opposed switch button assemblies each extending from an opposed side center edge of the splint structure and having a switch button provided thereon, two winged rear support arms extending from opposed rear side edges of the splint assembly and shaped to extend back over a back portion of a user""s hand, and an information input mechanism; the splint structure being formed from plastic and having a finger contact surface shaped to conform to a users""s finger and provided with a number of gel pads thereon and a stylus side surface opposite the finger contact surface; the fingertip strap assembly including two flexible straps adjustably securable about a finger tip of a user and securable with a hook and pile fastener; each of the two opposed switch button assemblies being formed from plastic and a having a momentary contact switch mounted thereon at a location above the finger contact surface of the splint structure; the two winged rear support arms being constructed from semi-rigid plastic and having bottom wing sections spaced to fit around a base portion of a user""s finger such that wing ends extend over a portion of the back of a user""s hand when the base of a user""s finger is positioned between the bottom wing sections; the information input mechanism including a length adjustable stylus nib attached to a stylus side surface tip end of the stylus structure that is mechanically connected to a pressure transducer forming a portion of a computer interface circuit connectable to a computer input port; each of the momentary contact switches being electrically connected to the computer interface circuit and programmed to operate as mouse buttons.
Accordingly, a finger securable computer input device is provided. The finger securable computer input device includes a splint structure, a fingertip strap assembly attached to the tip end of the splint structure, two opposed switch button assemblies each extending from an opposed side center edge of the splint structure and having a switch button provided thereon, two winged rear support arms extending from opposed rear side edges of the splint assembly and shaped to extend back over a back portion of a user""s hand, and an information input mechanism; the splint structure being formed from plastic and having a finger contact surface shaped to conform to a users""s finger and provided with a number of gel pads thereon and a stylus side surface opposite the finger contact surface; the fingertip strap assembly including two flexible straps adjustably securable about a finger tip of a user and securable with a hook and pile fastener; each of the two opposed switch button assemblies being formed from plastic and a having a momentary contact switch mounted thereon at a location above the finger contact surface of the splint structure; the two winged rear support arms being constructed from semi-rigid plastic and having bottom wing sections spaced to fit around a base portion of a user""s finger such that wing ends extend over a portion of the back of a user""s hand when the base of a user""s finger is positioned between the bottom wing sections; the information input mechanism including a length adjustable stylus nib attached to a stylus side surface tip end of the stylus structure that is mechanically connected to a pressure transducer forming a portion of a computer interface circuit connectable to a computer input port; each of the momentary contact switches being electrically connected to the computer interface circuit and programmed to operate as mouse buttons.